Nana
by LishKiss
Summary: This will be an attempt at a canon continuation of the Nana series. Answering why Nana left Japan and what caused Hachi and Takumi to grow so far apart along with why there are two children  Satsuki and Ren  in the flash forwards.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Nana or it's characters in any way. I'm trying to continue the Nana story past where chapter 84 leaves off, no new characters will be added using the logic that they aren't present in the flash forward.

Nana had been missing for what seemed to be a lifetime, although I could tell how long by just looking at Satsuki. I miss you, Nana. I can never know just how you felt, but I relive the day you left everyday.

It was only a couple of months after Ren had died, although you seemed to be getting better you were still keeping so much to yourself. I had practically moved into the dormitory with you, Takumi barely noticed, thankfully I had you at the time so I was able to stay together without him. Shin would usually sleep in your room as well, come to think of it before you left both you and Shin had gotten into the habit of calling me Mama. But you treated me more like your obedient wife, jokingly calling me Mama.

I felt closer to you when I lived in the dormitory than I had ever felt, once you started talking again you were practically an open book for me. I noticed that both you and Miu had stopped having so many panic attacks, I seemed to be destined to stay with BLAST. Yuri moved out soon after her talk with Nobu, and Nobu had switched rooms with Yasu. The walls were so thin in that dormitory that every time something fell to the floor or made a clashing noise he would rush over and make sure no one was hurt. It felt like home to me.

But I wasn't meant to stay there forever, that became clear when I went into labor. That night it seemed like the entire dormitory came to the hospital, but I only needed you by my side. I had practically forgotten Takumi, Nana you were all I needed then. I was almost fully dilated when he took you from my side, I'll never know fully what Takumi said to you, but that night you ran away and I began to fell out of love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

We're here watching the fireworks, Nana, every year we come and wait for you. Since you disappeared BLAST has faded in the eyes of the public, but I can still see you singing on this old table. Satsuki is with us this year, which means we're all holding back on drinking. Usually whenever she's not here Nobu has too much and forgets you're not here, he'll play for you but no one sings, we all know that we could never match the beauty of your voice.

Satsuki adores you though, so much that she claims that BLAST is her favorite band. She knows all your songs by heart, if you close your eyes when she sings she sounds almost like you. Even though your singing had a beautiful hint of pain and tragedy she almost mimics your voice, I think she can feel our sadness over you.

She looks through old photos of you and swears when she gets older she'll get a tattoo to match yours. Takumi had a son, who he named Ren, although Satsuki doesn't know much about you and Ren she knows you two were in love, she knows she and her brother were both named because of Ren. She feels like getting a Ren flower would bring her closer to both you and her brother.

Nana, I want to see you soon. I feel like it will be possible too. Since you left so many people have been looking for you, especially BLAST and I. Today we all had a break-through. Several pictures of what I want to be you, singing freely, with a signature hint of pain in your face.

The only issue is I don't know if I can come. Where you were found, London, is where Takumi lives with his son Ren. I'm afraid to come simply because I don't know where this will lead Takumi and I. I don't feel like I love him, but at the same time he wishes I would move closer to him. If I go will you be able to tell me what I should do?

I need your strength Nana.

Yasu has decided to send something to where you sing. I hope you won't run away. It's a picture of Sasuki at the apartment, wearing an old BLAST shirt with the fireworks behind her. On the back will be a way for you to contact us all, I hope you haven't forgotten us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatchi, I'm afraid.

I felt that someone I knew was around, I almost left London because I was afraid I was caught. I was right, although part of me wants to run away I look at Satsuki and I'm not sure if I can.

I have never forgot about my past, my time with BLAST, or my time with you. I had hoped that my leaving would become a chance for you to lead a less complicated life. Because of what Takumi had said while you were in labor it seemed like the only option. But now I see that we are bound together, and both of us have been hurting because I ran away.

I can't return to Japan though, not yet, that's part of the reason I haven't come back.

Before you moved into the dormitory every second of my life I kept hearing Ren ask me over and over if I would die with him... and every second I remembered that by living I broke a promise to him. You soothed the pain, although the guys in BLAST helped as well, I always felt that having you to myself was the only thing that had an impact.

I can't go back, I feel like going back will only burden you. In the time I've been gone you've surely moved on, even if only a little. I can't force you to belong to me. I can't see you with Takumi and smile like I used to, I can only come back if we can pretend like nothing ever happened. I want to return to when we lived in the apartment, I want to drink out of those cheap strawberry glasses, I want the only trace of Takumi to be Satsuki. I'm so selfish.

Tell Yasu, Nobu, and Shin that I'm doing fine. After work I picked up a cheap bracelet, I want you to give it to Satsuki. I want her to know that although we've never met I still adore her as much as she does me.

I'm staying in London for the time being, I don't know if I'll tell anyone if I leave.

Hatchi, I don't know if I will write again.

* * *

><p><p>

This seems to be on a fast forward right now, I plan to do some flashback chapters for awhile before returning to the present. The next one will probably be more thought out, these two were just basic skeletons so they're short and lack so much detail. =(

Sorry for the long wait for such short things. Hope to get on a new role of a chapter/week and have nice long-esque chapters.

Please review, even negatively, it reminds me that I have stuff to do.

The next time I go to my friend's place I'll bring my lunker of a laptop and work on the story instead of blindly staring off into space as she does homework.


End file.
